Final Fantasy VII & VIII: Renegades to Galbadia
by horokeu-kun
Summary: This was kind of based on the history of Tetsuya Nomura's Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. The story revolves around Cloud, Tifa, the other AVALANCHE members, and the main characters of Final Fantasy VIII. Different events will soon arise on them.
1. Chapter 1 In the Midst of Edge

Synopsis: This part of the remaining AVALANCHE members' fate occurred during after the tragedies and adrenal actions that took place when Kadaj's group encountered Cloud. This was the time when a virus coming from Jenova's cells spread throughout Midgar and it became an epidemic. Cloud Strife was afflicted by the disease and at the turn of the events, near the climax of the story, Aerith sent forth energy of pure magic to give hope and heal all of those with the sickness or Geostigma, and Cloud was one of them.

* * *

It was almost midnight. Denzel, an orphan staying with Tifa Lockheart and Cloud Strife at a bar called 7th Heaven, moved the curtain to form a little opening to see the moonlit sky. As he stared at the glowing beauty, he saw someone galloped fiercely through the open space of the roofs of the houses. It was Yuffie Kisaragi, the princess of the ninja tribe of Wutai and a member of Cloud's group. Denzel's movement was nullified at awe as he witnessed a fight he had never seen before, and had never imagined happening in a night like this. Yuffie hurled her full-bladed boomerang at full throttle. She hit the target. The deadly shards of pointed metals sparked as it lacerated the thick covering of the peculiar creature. It was a monster. 

"These could be the things Cloud was telling me." he said to himself with shock. "Hey Denzel, why are you still awake?" Marlene, another kid taken care at 7th Heaven and Barret Wallace's adopted daughter, spoke with drowsiness still at her. "It's 11:30 in the evening, don't tire yourself. Go to bed, Tifa won't like this if she finds out you're up late," she added. Denzel just stared at the action that was happening near their house. He didn't even hear and understand what Marlene was saying to him.

A huge incinerated object as if it was a keg, exploded. Gunshot marks everywhere. Barret charged his weapon with an ammunition of energy. "Red XIII, you distract 'em while I load up my gunarm!" he shouted. "Why don't you distract them, while I strike?" the red hound-like creature answered with sarcasm. "Why you little?!" Barret once again yelled and Red XIII gave back to him a face of anger and of with gritted teeth "Guys, why don't you just concentrate on attacking at them instead of fighting with each other?!" Tifa exclaimed as she was punching a beast of dark red in color with full of strength. "Yeah she's right. You just keep on blabberin' and blabberin'!" Yuffie added. Meanwhile, another member of AVALANCHE dragged his cape fro while wading through the wind, released a triple-barreled gun, and shoot. He was very agile, flexible, and can even be intangible through his cape. It was Vincent Valentine. He was once a member of the Turks, a special force used by a prominent company named Shinra Electric. He then became an experiment of the said organization but lead him to the destruction of his self and his destiny. Vincent wanted to take revenge, but through the help of Cloud and his comrades, they made him convert his concepts and decided to join them to save the world from Sephiroth's plan to revive Jenova to take control over their planet.

Marlene moaned, "What's that noise Denzel? I can't sleep with that entire racket." "It's Cloud and his friends… They're fighting with monsters!" Denzel uttered with glee and worry for Cloud. Marlene was surprised at the illuminating object that just flashed outside their house. This was a sign of the rage happening just right now. Marlene became curious of what is undergoing and joined Denzel to watch from their window. There was Cait Sith, Vincent, Barret, Tifa, Yuffie, and Cloud. The two kids knew they are having a hard time. And they knew they couldn't do anything to help them.

Once again, another bomb that came from Barret's weapon exploded. A second monster appeared and roared in pain. There was someone who jumped to the other roof. "Who is that?" Denzel asked at Marlene. "I have no idea," the girl replied. The man who came from below the scene ran towards near the window where Denzel and Marlene watched. It was Cid Highwind. "'Ey kids! Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" Cid asked them with a somewhat fuzzy statement. The children just shrugged with a naughty expression. "You just stay there inside, while we the older ones fight these 'uglies', ok?" the two just answered him with a nod as they continued to watched the fight.

From the rooftop, Cid jumped towards the red colored beast to pierce it with his long spear. "Hiyahh!" He shouted. The thing he attacked groaned. Because of his intimidation, it summoned three more creatures. Cait Sith and Barret got surrounded. "Barret, how we gonna ged rid of them?" Cait Sith said with a Scottish accent. "I don't know! Stop messing up my concentration!" Barret replied with a high, rugged tone as he charges his gunarm again. "Oh no, I think we won't make it. This thing's jammed!" He added while hitting his weapon to work fine. Yuffie saw Barret getting surrounded by the monsters. She readied herself and shouted, "Hey, stop that. You 'meanies'!" Yuffie threw her boomerang to the creatures. Tifa saw the scenario and she ran towards the enemies, grabbed one with her onto air, and body-slammed it forth to the ground. "You know, you might also get caught by them," she said. Yuffie smiled with a giggle until one hound of darkness jumped over them, but luckily they dodged. Cloud entered with a slash. It decapitated the monster and then suddenly dissolved as if it was made of sand.

"Cloud, where do these creatures come from?" Red XIII asked. "I'm not sure, but believe me, the people who sent these nuisance are the ones who want Sephiroth to be revived." Cloud said with a calm yet tired voice. "These are from Galbadia Garden," Vincent entered the conversation. "What?! Galbadia Garden?" Yuffie answered with shock. "Quit 'yer shoutin' lassie! I want to hear what he's saying," Cait Sith implied. Cloud stepped towards Vincent and once again started to speak. "What is this Galbadia Garden?" "It is a city-like settlement in the other side of the world. The legion of governments of nations of where Galbadia Garden is, prohibited the outer people to set foot on their soils to prevent the 'impurity' to spread on their lands. This law started 39 years ago before my Turks days. The continents of Esthar, Galbadia, Balamb, and Trabia totally closed their doors after the Meteor collided on our planet." Vincent said. "Maybe they instantly prevented people coming from our continents who were going there because of the higher threat Geostigma will give to them." Tifa implied. Cloud couldn't utter a word but just to put his head lower and think. He held his sword with a tighter grip.

"Guys, I think we should stick to Yuffie's 'Less Chatting, More Whacking' policy." Cid exclaimed as he and Barret continued to try to slay the monsters. The team's commotion led to a halt as they put their attentions to what their co-members are doing. "We couldn't hold this much!" Barret added. Tifa made a loud thump. Alright! This is making me very mad. Let's finish this!" The girl raged forward and made a malevolent rush. Tifa charged her energy and at last, she finally defeated one of the four remaining beasts with a single deadly punch – Final Heaven.

END OF PART 1


	2. Chapter 2 Flowing Pasts

PART 2

"Way to go lassie! You sure gave 'im a lesson he won't forget." Cait Sith exclaimed just as Tifa smacked the monster with her impact. "Hey Cloud, look!" Yuffie shouted for she saw six shadows on the roofs in the depths of the night. Cloud replied with an urge to look at the view. He took a long glance and indeed saw the shadows in the darkness. "What do you want from us?" he asked. "Are you the ones who sent these monsters to destroy our city?" The numbered men rushed downwards to the ground. "We come in peace," nearly his mid-20's, a man holding a sword with a resemblance of an inscription of a lion, trotted towards Cloud and his team, "we hail from Balamb Garden, and we are here to ask for your help." "Who are you and how did you travel across the globe to here?!" Barret asked with a loud voice. "Hey, don't you dare speak to SeeD members like that!" Another one spoke with somewhat of a girl's voice. "Selphie stop it…" Another woman with a bladed-wheel in an arm holster attached near her hand spoke as if she wants this 'Selphie' to keep Cloud and the others from knowing that they were SeeD soldiers.

**Marlene and Denzel's room**

"Marlene," Denzel said quietly. "Yeah?" the girl replied. "I was wondering how those creatures got in here." Denzel added as he tapped his feet on the wooden floor while sitting on the bed. "What do you mean?" Marlene replied once again and focused her sight on the moon. "I just don't know how those, the ones Cloud and his gang fought with, reached Edge City." The girl diverted her head and looked on a picture frame with Cloud, Tifa, their friends, and Denzel and her in it. She thought of such too. "Maybe…" At the dawn of her speech, loud banging of the floor below began, then the staircase, and into the hallway. They've arrived. They reached the short vicinity and started knocking on the door of where Denzel and Marlene's room is with an agile movement. The children got stunned with fear. "Wh… Who is there?" Marlene asked with coercion evident in her way of speaking. "Hey Marlene, is that you? Where's Denzel? Are you alright in there?!" A man with a frisky voice exclaimed from the other side. "Reno, stop scaring the kids!" Rude added. "Denzel, I'm scared." The Marlene ran towards the other child and didn't dare to inspect the door at a second time. "Stay here, while I check on it." Denzel replied. He slowly grabbed a baseball bat and made a posing getting ready to hit someone with it. And while on the other side… Rude sighed with a somewhat humiliated expression at covered his face with his hands. "Reno just let me handle this." The Turks member said sluggishly. Denzel on the other hand, opened the lock and Rude held the doorknob.

As trouble was arising for both kids at 7th Heaven, there was also a discussion being held outside.

"Please, I'm asking for your help. I am Squall Leonhart. We aren't the ones who summoned those monsters. The others and I were supposing it was Edea, our Matron at Balamb Garden." Cloud made a look telling the one speaking that he needs further information about what he was saying. "She was once possessed by an evil sorceress, named Ultimecia, from the past. When her spirit was absorbed by Ultimecia's powers, she also wanted to absorb one of our team mates to gain control over time and space to compress it to make her the only living person in history," Squall added. "Who's that team mate of y…?" Cloud asked but was then halted by a nearby person. "It's me," the girl who spoke to Selphie said with a low and concerned voice. She sighed. "My name is Rinoa Heartily. I am the one chosen by 'her' to be the next target to gain powers until one day, we stopped Ultimecia for good. But I think, her soul was revived once again and took control of Balamb's Edea." Everyone stared at her and serenity filled the air. Another woman in her 20's walked near the throng. "Squall," she spoke. "Irvine and I have finally verified that the Dark Hounds were sent by our mistress Edea. I believe we must save her, master Cid, and Balamb with immediate actions." the woman spoke while her left hand was holding down on her waist with a whip clung onto it. "Oh, pardon me for being rude, I am Quistis Trepe. A SeeD member and past…Balamb instructor." "Thanks for the quick help you've given us, Quistis, Irvine." Squall, their leader said. "Hey, were you referring to me?" Cid asked the woman. "No. You're not the Cid I'm talking about. It's our headmaster at Balamb Garden. His name is Cid Kramer, Edea's husband." Quistis replied with a cool voice.

**7****th**** Heaven**

There was a deafening silence all over the hallway. Reno was standing near the wall and Rude was halfway to open the door. The kids heard the movement of the doorknob and tension worsened for both Marlene and Denzel. "Denzel, hit him!" the girl shouted. "Yeah, I know. I'll hit him!" Denzel answered. Rude turned the knob rightwards and spoke, "Hey kids. How are you?" Then Denzel suddenly waved his bat and hit the tuxedo-clad man in the stomach. "Ohhh!" Rude exclaimed of pain and then fell to teak the floor. "Whew. Now I bet'cha not to open that." Reno said as he brushed his coat. "Oh no. Denzel, you hit Rude!" Marlene implied. "Uh oh…" Denzel replied.

While some things were still on the kids, on Rude, and on Reno, Cloud and his gang were finally getting things clearer.

"So, will you help us?" another one spoke. Cloud's team mates alertly looked on another person shrouded with dim light dark alleys of Edge.

Sorry to interrupt you guys. I'm Zell Dincht. Also a SeeD member." "Hmmm…" Barret murmured to himself as he was looking at them with a serious face. "Tifa, I don't think we should believe these people." Yuffie whispered to her. Everyone stopped. Selphie Tilmitt made a shrugging gesture. "Please?" she asked. Cloud paused a little while and had a flashback several years ago before he joined AVALANCHE.

**Flashback:**

_Telephone rings. Cloud took a glimpse on someone holding the phone. _

"_Hello, who is this?" a man spoke. It was Zack Fair, Cloud's best friend and a co-member when he was a SOLDIER of Shinra. "Oh hey! Sir Cid, it's you." The man spoke happily. "Huh? What? But… What is really happening there? I am very pleased to help you about that concern but, I think it's really hard to enter your Continents. The guards are onto asking and asking stuffs. They're pressuring foreign nationalities. Yes..." He looked on the clock, "Ok… Bye." Zack put back the telephone with a sad and worried feeling. Cloud asked, "Hey what is that about?" "Nothing." Zack replied. "Oh come on. What's that?" Cloud insisted that he'd answer him. "Umm… It was Cid Kramer, the headmaster of a far away settlement called Balamb Garden; he just told me that a Galbadia Garden was invading the kingdom of Dollet Dukedom, and they, Balamb Garden officials, were asked to help the country to stop their enemies."_

The flashback ends. "Yes. I and my comrades will help with all that we can." Cloud said instantly. "What?!" Yuffie, Barret, Cid, and Cait Sith were surprised on what Cloud said. Tifa and Red XIII just looked at the others with a very neutral expression and merely thought of some other things. "Cloud, we'll help them just like that?!" Barret said to Cloud as they walked a little further from the two groups. "Yeah! Their looks aren't to be trusted. Maybe they are Sephiroths' newest minions!" Yuffie said in a low yet storming voice. "Yes I know you aren't gonna be convinced on them but I know they are not enemies." Cloud answered as his team mates are giving him too much pressure. "Oh alright…" Yuffie's face turn from frown to a 'defeated' one and sighed. "Just be sure you won't get all of us into trouble." Cloud then looked back at Squall's team. "So... When will we start?" He said. "Alright!" Zell exclaimed and jumped. "Thank you so much." Rinoa said. Squall just smiled back at Cloud and the others.

**Meanwhile, inside 7****th**** Heaven…**

Reno grabbed Rude's hand. "Come on. Get up. Maybe the fight's still there." He said with laughter. "I'm so sorry Rude." Denzel said in a silent speech as he dropped the baseball bat. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault kids. There's a lot of trouble down there and you don't know what could happen to you too." Rude said with a gentle voice telling the kids that he's just fine. Reno checked what was happening outside through the window. "Aww man! The fun's all gone and now they're talking to some other people." He disappointedly said. Marlene followed and gazed upon from roofs. "Cloud! I'm so happy you weren't hurt." The girl yelled. "Huh?" Irvine Kinneas looked at the rooftops and saw a little girl and a man standing in front the windowpane. "Who's that?" he asked while on the background, Barret and Cait Sith also looked up and shouted with greetings. "Oh, they're friends.' Tifa answered and smiled back.

END OF PART 2

**Things to see on Chapter 3:**

**1. Cloud and the gang travels to Balamb Garden**

**2. Cid's newest airship is now fully field-operational!**

**3. Finally… Tifa's feelings for Cloud, now revealed on him!**


	3. Chapter 3 Embarking Journey

PART 3

"Cloud…" Marlene uttered sadly. "What is it Marlene?" Cloud asked while he was packing his things to get ready for their journey to Balamb Garden. "Are you gonna be alright?" the girl added. Denzel entered the room slowly. He was also worried. "Yes. I will be." Cloud answered back and Marlene smirked and looked on the window. "We will all be."

"Let's go Cloud!" Tifa's voice was heard all over the house. She was with the others outside 7th Heaven as they were waiting for Cid for their airship. Rain was pouring hard and Lightning rumbles all over Edge City. "Are you sure Marlene and Denzel will be alright?" Cloud said to Tifa. "Yeah! Rude can cook and clean the house… While Reno… Uhhh… Well he can be a good waiter here." Tifa replied, looked at the dim sky, and laughed. After a while, there was a sound of the engines coming not far away from them. It grew louder and louder. "Oh hey! There's our ride." Cait Sith said. The cat pin pointed to the huge aerial transportation that was surging through the strong winds and rain. "Wow…" Yuffie just looked with surprise and amazement. "Everybody get inside!" Cid spoke thru a somewhat microphone from the airship.

**Inside the Airship**

The storm hasn't yet subsided. Water was creeping on the huge glass of the airship. Almost everyone was seated, besides Tifa. "Where's the coordinates they gave to you Cid?" she said. "Oh… Umm… Wait." The pilot replied with uncertainty. He walked away from the controls and Barret went along with him. "Hey, is this your new Shera?" he said. "Yeah!" Cid implied. "She's my newest invention. Brand new framework, higher durability against attacks and can withstand worse weather and natural conditions. She got a defense system. Plus, better bathrooms." He chuckled. Barret just made a ridiculed expression and stopped following him in the corridors. Meanwhile, Cid went inside his cabin and grabbed a piece of paper. Maybe it was the coordinates. "Tifa, here ya' go." Tifa looked back quickly. "So you've got it. Well we better get ahead now and meet with them." Tifa added. "Balamb sure needs our help."

**Somewhere the FFVIII continents…**

The group was standing on a rocky plain. There was so sign of neither lush green life nor water. "Will they arrive at certain time?" Irvine Kinneas asked Squall. Zell was talking to Selphie on the back while Rinoa and Quistis were listening on their conversation. "I don't know. But I hope so." Squall answered. "Squall…" Rinoa spoke gently. "Could you contact them?" "Let's try." Squall replied and starts to speak again. "Selphie, check the radars and Zell, could you please get a signal on their communication links?" "Sure!" Selphie exclaimed with a jolly voice. "Oh alright…" Zell also answered back but he sure looks not in the right mood. "Hey guys, look." Quistis spoke while she was looking at the distance. There was some kind of beings moving from the other part of the rocky plateau. RUMBLE… RUMBLE… "Huh?" Rinoa muttered and Squall also looked. Selphie and Zell's heads appeared along the airship's door "What's that sound?" Selphie asked to the other co-members. "I don't know…" Quistis answered as she put her hand onto her whip. "Enemies." Irvine added. "Everybody, get ready!" Squall implied and made an angry face. THUMP! THUMP! The sound grew louder. It was as if they couldn't hear what they are saying to each other. Rinoa and Quistis held back because of what they saw. Squall stepped forward while Irvine was reloading his gun. "Let's turn this baby down." He said.

**Inside the Shera**

The whirling and chugging of the propeller was heard all over the deck. "Hummm… Hummm…" Yuffie was forcing herself to relax. Cid was holding the steering wheel on the side and looked at the girl. "Ahhhh! When will we ever get there?! Where is this place?! And what is that place anyway?!" she added with a shout. "Yuffie, stop yelling will 'ya?" Barret implied as he was sitting on a couch with arms crossed while trying to sleep. Tifa looked at the wide glass window that was being covered with running rainwater and reminisced. "He'll be alright." Vincent said to her. Tifa didn't move after what he said. Then she directed her head onto where Vincent sits and nodded. A little later… "I've got a call from Squall Leonhart and his team!" Cid announced. Everyone replied with their attentions on Cid. Yuffie and Red XIII went closer to the controls of Shera and looked on the communication device. "Helloooo?" Yuffie made a long and annoying salutation. She taps the microphone with her fingertip but only hears the sound of radio frequency.

**Squall's Location**

"Oh no! Squall!!!" Selphie exclaimed. "What is it Selphie?" Rinoa asked her in distress. "I know we've got a really, really big problem, but, this is another problem. I think our radio connection is being blocked by a different reception." She replied in worry. "We will handle that later; first, we need to put this thing off our way." Zell said. He put on his black leather gloves and cracked his fist. "Let's do it!" Zell added once again. Quistis and Squall looked on him and made a gesture of affirmation. RUMBLE…. RUMBLE… It was very enormous in size. It's a rock golem. Rinoa made the first attack. She shoots her bladed weapon to the enemy and hopefully, it held back. Then, Quistis glowed in blue light and energy formed in her mouth. She then released it in her exhaling. It was Aqua Breath. During her drowning spell, Zell entered with two successive punches and a kick that made the monster fall onto its feet. Selphie soared into the air as she somewhat eclipsed the glaring sun. She thrashed her nunchaku weapon to the golem and small pieces of shard and stone exploded with the compact blow.

"Guys, you just fight with that brute while I contact Cloud Strife." Selphie hurried after her attack on the rock golem. Irvine looked at Selphie then at the monster. He gritted his teeth and ginned. "Eat this!" He shoots towards the golem and a huge explosion covered the area. Unfortunately, the golem rushed upwards emerging from the dusts and rubble as it was to attack Irvine and Quistis. They gasped and dodged the crushing strike. While the golem still charging for a next attack, Squall entered and sliced one of its arm with his sword, Lionheart.

Selphie ran to the communications deck and grabbed the transistor radio. "This is Selphie Tilmitt's Ragnarok spacecraft, do you copy? Over!" The girl was talking hastily and was much perspired. "I repeat. This is the Ragnarok spacecraft, do you copy? Over." She waited but no one replied. Selphie almost lost her hope until… CHHHHHH… CHHHHHH… "This is Shera. Do you copy? Over." Cid's unclear voice was heard. Selphie's energy was likely regained and she immediately replied. "We are in need of your help now. What are your coordinates? Over." Blinding light and sparks were seen at the Ragnarok's cabin windows. The fight was obviously not to stop but everyone needs to hold on.

"Haaaaaaaah!!!" Zell gathered energy and boosted to the monster. His fist was clenched and when he was about to punch the golem, it also punched him in the gut. Both of them landed on the ground. Zell became unconscious. The earthen golem dived onto the rocks and stones. "Dammit, when will this end?!" Irrvine yelled as he shoots the second time. Squall attacked as well. Rinoa then casts Blizzaga. The golem was unable to move by the slightly frozen magic but it suddenly broke free and targeted Rinoa. "Uh oh…" Rinoa said. "Rinoa duck!" Quistis flashed with her whip. WHACK! The enemy held back again and then… "Guys, they're coming!" Selphie yelled while looked outside. Squall smiled at the turn of events and again rushed towards with his sword.

**Inside the Shera**

Tifa and Yuffie were waiting as Cid and Barret were still looking for a good reception on the radio transistor. "This is Shera. We are near the Centra continent. Do you copy? Over." "Cid, I think the collision of the Meteor affected the communication lines between our side of the world and theirs." Vincent said calmly. "Hmm. Yeah yer right." The captain replied. Tifa couldn't make her mind stable and went along the cabins. She saw Cloud inside his room fixing his swords. She was about to knock but then the door opened. "Cloud…" Tifa looked inside but she saw no one. "What is it?" Cloud appeared from another door. "Oh! There you are. Hehe…" the girl shyly smiled. "I'm just wondering if…" "I have no time. We need to make plans on how to rescue Squall Leonhart's team and we're almost above their soils." Tifa became mad on what he said, "Why are you pressuring yourself so much?!" Cloud just stopped and felt awkward. "I just want to…" He looked and Tifa started to have teardrops in her eyes. "I just want to help them because I know they were from Cid Kramer's soldiers. This Cid Kramer was one of Zack's friends and he wanted to assist them a long time ago when Balamb Garden helped Dollet Dukedom when it was attacked by Galbadia." Tifa couldn't stare at Cloud because right now, he's holding her hand. Cloud blushed and looked down. Tifa embraced him as she cried.

**Meanwhile…**

A breaking sound from Squall's Lionheart clashed with the golem's hard surface. The enemy tried to retaliate but the SeeD member evaded the attack. Rinoa called Angelo; it was her Limit Break – Wishing Star. Her pet dog ravaged to the site of battle and both of them, Rinoa and Angelo, became duets in the attack. The animal glided through midair and tackled the golem several times until it fell under its knees. "Good job!" Rinoa praised Angelo as it rushed to Ragnarok. Selphie, who was still waiting for any replies from Shera, patted Angelo's head and once again went back to the fight. She made agile movements and her nunchaku crackled with the hard stones of the golem. Then… wind coming from below the barren plains brought forth dusts and dry soil. "HEY EVERYONE, YOU NEED HELP?" Cid stormed out using the Shera's microphone. "Ugh…" Zell murmured. "Whoa. Uhhh… Are they here?" he asked to Quistis. "Yes, and they're here to help us." The woman bent down and replied. The AVALANCHE members came down from the Shera with their weapons. "Where's the trouble maker ehh?!" Yuffie shouted. "Here it is!" Irivne replied. "Then let's do it." Yuffie retorted. The golem stood up and prepared to strike Squall and the others then, Cloud blocked the punch with his sword. Cait Sith and Vincent slipped infront and is awaiting for the next attack. Vincent came first with his gun. He ran sidewards while Cait Sith striked it with a strong blow. Rubble came out of the enemy again. Yuffie was carried by Barret and was hurled to the air to release a more powerful boomerang throw. Her weapon shredded the wind and deeply lacerated the golem. Just as Yuffie landed on the ground softly, Tifa and Zell rushed and made a combo. Quistis casts Firaga and then Barret and Cid follow with attacks. BAM BAM BAM! Barret fires massive kegs. Rinoa shoots her boomerang and the golem falls. Irvine shoots. The golem became somewhat recharged and jumped towards Rinoa, Barret and Cid but then Selphie glowed in aura and does her Limit Break, Slot. "ULTIMA!" Selphie shouts and magic came out and exploded four to seven times. The golem couldn't stand any longer and dissolved to the lifestream.

"YOU BEINGS GIVE ME NO CHOICE." An ethereal voice with a tinge of evil surrounded every length of span a sound wave could reach. "Huh? Who are you?!" Barret replied with confusion. "HAHAHAHA! SQUALL! I KNEW YOU'D CALL THESE PEOPLE FROM THE OTHER CONTINENTS TO DEFEAT ME, ULTIMECIA!" All of them grew more aggressive. They were changing their views and looking where the voice is coming from. "Oh man, the last years was Sephiroth, now this?!" Cid implied. Rinoa stepped forward, "Ultimecia, release mistress Edea from your tricks or we will do something about it!" she said with full of energy. "HAH! YOU MY DEAR WAS MY PLANNED REPLACEMENT, BUT NOT ANYMORE. I DO NOT NEED YOU PUNY HUMANS TO CHANNEL MY FORCE INTO YOUR PHYSICAL WORLD. SINCE I KNEW THAT THE LIFESTREAM OF GAIA WERE MORE VISIBLE, I ALSO HAVE DISCOVERED THAT YOUR LANDS, SQUALL, ALSO HAVE THESE MYSTICAL POWER SOURCES! AND I WILL USE THEM TO REGAIN ME ONCE AGAIN THROUGH EDEA!" Cloud and Tifa were the last ones to come down from the Shera and they also heard the voice. He went closer. Squall looked at him. "That's Ultimecia." Cloud looked back. "So where can we find this Ultimecia?" he asked. "Right now she's inside our mistress Edea. Possessing her." Quistis joined the conversation. "So far were here in the continent of Centra. This land was used to be filled with settlements until the Lunar Cry." Squall said. "That Lunar Cry was likely similar on your Meteor but this happened several thousands of years ago." The man added. While on the back, Cid and Selphie were talking. "I'm sorry Miss Tilmitt. I suppose there was a communication inconvenience between our continents and yours. That's why we're hard to reach you." Cid said. "Yeah… It was really hard for me doing all those fight and blabbering and blabbering in the radio transistor waiting for nothing. Selphie replied frivolously.

A few hours later, after the two teams made an orientation about their missions and their members, they have decided to continue their journey. "Guys, it will be almost dark and we need to continue traveling to Balamb Garden to save Squall's country and Headmaster Cid's wife." Cloud announced. "Okay, I'm sure this'll be pretty fun…" Red XIII said sarcasticly. Zell chuckled with him.

END OF PART 3

**Preview of Chapter 4:**

**The continuation of the journey**

**More action-packed scenes**

**Fujin, Reijin, and Seifer**

Note: I just made a few editings on Rinoa's Limit Break and changed the lines concerning and related to the said attack.


End file.
